


Beautiful

by CTL



Series: 100 x 100 challenge [2]
Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: 100 x 100 Challenge, Alcohol, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/CTL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 x 100 challenge - №9 ("beauty")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> _[ All my fanfiction here is an amateur translation, so if you notice any considerable grammar mistakes, you're welcome to let me know. ]_
> 
> For this: http://fav.me/d96fvhm

He lost his arm – _again_ – and she lost her sister.  
Now it's time to gain. At least something. At least each other.  
_"Your hair is like the snow of my homeland"_ , Gren wants to say.  
"It's damn cold in here", he grumbles.  
_"You're the closest person to me."_  
"And you lap up booze just like my mother." He takes the bottle from her hands. "Leave some for your clients, huh?"  
Holly mutters, "Shut up already."  
Grendel looks at her. Failing Glamour, eyes swollen from tears, stains of mascara on bruised cheeks.  
_"You're so beautiful"_ , he thinks.  
But says nothing more.


End file.
